Curiosity
by Slywolf9
Summary: Hermione has her work cut out for her working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, but when her boss assigns her a new case featuring a bloodthirsty vampire, despite her primal fear, Hermione can't stay away. HermionexJasper Told in 1000 word snippets.
1. Chapter 1

"Looks like you've got a new case," Shawn told her, flopping a folder down on her desk.

Hermione looked up, a bit frazzled. "Already?" she asked, brushing some stray curls from her face. "I barely closed the other one."

"Mhm. And this one looks to be a bit of a doozy."

Hermione grabbed the folder and started to read the contents inside. "Vampire? Are you serious? A vampire?" Hermione paled considerably. Centaurs she could deal with. Give her a goblin any day. Hell, ever since riding on the back of a dragon she'd never been shy with one again. But a vampire?

"Seems he's been having a bit of trouble since he came to England," Shawn told her. "Killed three muggles in the first week."

Hermione frowned. "Well, I know they have to eat, but that's certainly excessive. And besides, isn't that new product out? The replacement for blood?"

Shawn smiled at her. Hermione was his favorite, all innocent and hopeful, despite being scarred from the War. He patted her hand. "You can ask him all about it when you meet with him."

"I have to meet with him. Of course," she grumbled. She didn't want her boss to know she was afraid, but she couldn't help feeling this way. She'd never admit it, but she'd been scarred ever since reading _Voyages with Vampires_ by Gilderoy Lockhart. The man himself may never have experienced it more than vicariously, but someone had, and Hermione was frightened.

"Later tonight. Seven-fifteen to be exact. We were going to have him meet you here, but we figured a more public place would be better. So you'll be meeting him at The Leaky Cauldron. At least he won't draw too much attention there."

Hermione sighed. "Can't Greenwich come with me? Or you? What are you doing at seven-fifteen tonight?"

"Out of the country remember? Nasty case with the trolls is taking longer than suspected. I'm leaving today too or I'd accompany you. I'm sorry Hermione." At her apprehensive face he assured, "Well, I mean, I _heard_ you were the brightest, most adept witch of our age. I'm sure you can handle one measly vampire."

Hermione blushed slightly at the compliment. "Alright already. But if I end up drained of all my blood they'll know who to blame."

"That's my girl!" Shawn enthused. He glanced at his watch. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go pack. The damn merpeople just won't stop pulling innocent muggles in the ocean," he sighed.

Hermione turned her full attention to the folder then.

_Jasper Hale_

_Age: approx. 139_

_Height: 6'3"_

_Hair: Blonde_

_Eyes: Red (varies)_

_Mr. Hale is being held on account of the muggle killings in the area having caused an alarm in their world. He is showing no remorse for these killings and is being charged with Intentional Excessive Feeding, Intent to Reveal, and Aggravated Assault. When taken in he had to be petrified to avoid any more harm done to the officers (including two broken arms and one broken leg). _

_If rehabilitation is not achieved he is to be sentenced to one hundred years in prison. _

_Note: Caution is to be taken when dealing with him. _

Great. Not only a vampire, but a belligerent one. Hermione sighed and moved to the picture they had provided. Her breath caught in her throat. In spite of the blood red eyes that stared back at her, Hermione was staring at an incredibly attractive man. His honey hair fell casually in his face and his strong jaw and perfect features surprised her. He definitely didn't look anything like the other vampires she'd seen.

Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Her nerves were a mess and she was sure she wasn't going to get anything else done at work today. However, she legally couldn't leave until five, so she spent the next hour writing up her final report for her previous case and intermittently thinking of strategies she could use to deal with the vampire. The last twenty minutes was spent looking at different spells that might be useful against Jasper, and the moment the clock struck five, Hermione was out of there.

Hermione Flooed to Harry's flat, arriving seconds before he did. "'Mione," he greeted, brushing the ash off of him. Taking note of the anxious look on her face he asked what was wrong.

Hermione paced nervously, telling Harry about the meeting she had in little over two hours. "And I just, I don't know. I'm a bit frightened," she admitted.

"Well, we could practice some of the spells you mentioned," he tried to soothe. "I think I know most of them now."

Hermione nodded eagerly. "Oh thank you. I'm sorry to barge in on you like this.:

Harry merely shrugged and smiled at her. "You're always welcome here."

The two practiced until seven o clock when Hermione reluctantly said she had to go. "I could join you," Harry suggested.

Hermione smiled lightly. "I'm not supposed to bring workers from different departments," she told him. "But I think they'll make an exception, if they ever find out."

"How about I trail you. You know, stay in view but out of sight."

Hermione squeezed Harry in a hug. "You're the best. Thank you!" Together they Apparated to the alley leading into Diagon Alley. They tapped the bricks and stepped inside. It was still busy, mostly families out shopping in preparation of the new school year to come. The pair walked quickly to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Alright, I'll be over there," Harry told her, pointing to a table in the corner.

Hermione headed towards the bar, unsure where Jasper might be. She ordered a drink from the bar, too nervous to eat, and sat at the stool nearest her. She cast Harry a worried glance over her shoulder. A voice in her ear sent chills down her spine. "I suppose you're here to scold me."

Hermione spun around and sure enough came face to face with Jasper Hale.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jasper!" Hermione yelped, nearly spilling her drink. He reached out to steady her hand and she jolted again from the cold. "Er-Mr. Hale. Glad you could make it." Hermione stepped back from the man, aware of how his hands lingered on hers.

"And you're Miss Granger, isn't that right?"

Hermione had never been that experienced with Americans, but she thought he might have a southern drawl, and a rather enticing one at that. Hermione shook her head slightly trying to gather her senses. This was an effect she was unaware of, however, how Jasper seemed to draw her in, seduce her with every fiber of his being. Hermione cleared her throat, taking another step back. This man was dangerous, incredibly dangerous.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"Sorry?"

Jasper smirked at her. Hermione followed his eyesight to where Harry was sitting, sipping his drink and watching them. Harry raised an eyebrow at her, and Hermione gave him a weak smile back.

"No, that's my best mate." Jasper was staring intently at her and suddenly Hermione collected herself again. "Right, so we're here on account of your, er, ravenous appetite. I understand that you need to eat, but really, we can't have you go around attacking muggles indiscriminately."

"Muggles?"

"Non-magical people," Hermione clarified, unwilling to let herself be side tracked again. "The Ministry has assigned me to your case. If you cannot be rehabilitated, then you will be imprisoned."

"Rehabilitated? Imprisoned?" he asked her sharply, his red eyes boring into hers. For a moment Hermione saw Voldemort in those eyes, blood red and piercing, and she had to swallow her fear down. "Don't worry, Miss Granger, I won't hurt you. I'm just wondering what makes you think you can do any of these things to me."

Hermione unconsciously let out a little breath she was holding, relieved to hear the words even though she didn't trust them. If she had learned anything from working with magical creatures it was to never trust what they said when they felt threatened. "You're in England now," she said slowly. "I don't know what they do at the American Ministry, but once you come here, you're under the laws and strictures of our Ministry of Magic, and we will take any measures necessary to ensure the safety of our citizens, magic or not." She'd rehearsed and said this speech so many times she was really just talking without noticing it.

Jasper chuckled then, taking Hermione's hand and walking towards the end of the room where the music was playing. Hermione stared at the vampire in front of her in shock, glancing between their joined hands and the smirk he wore on his lips. "What are you doing?" she hissed, completely bewildered.

"Dancing," he told her, grabbing her roughly by the waist and pulling her close to him.

"Th-that's hardly appropriate," she said harshly, trying and failing to free herself from his strong embrace. "Release me!"

"Now, now," he said, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "don't alarm everyone. Just tell me what this 'rehabilitation' means. And imprisonment? You wouldn't be able to hold me."

His smug tone made Hermione's eyebrows shoot up and she scoffed at him. "Really? You think that in all the years we've been around we haven't figured out a way to deal with rogue vampires?"

"You haven't met me before."

Hermione canvassed the man before her, trying to read him. His words were reckless and he seemed to be acting out. "What happened?" she asked him quietly, leaning closer and looking into his eyes. "Jasper, why are you acting like this?"

He paused suddenly, halting their slow movements. "What are you talking about?" he asked her roughly, all traces of his former charm gone. Fear spiked through Hermione when Jasper gripped her more tightly, and she stifled the small cry of pain that fought its way up her throat.

"W-well, obviously something happened. When someone who has never had a record before suddenly gets in such trouble, something must have happened to instigate this type of behavior."

His eyes narrowed at her. "And what makes you think that, Miss Granger? Who's to say I didn't just suddenly decide to follow my true nature? Vampires aren't exactly known for being compassionate, merciful creatures."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but someone cut in. "Everything alright?"

Hermione turned quickly to see Harry standing behind her frowning, arms crossed over his chest. "Yeah, Harry, everything is fine. Just talking to Mr. Hale."

"And dancing," Harry observed, still not taking his eyes off the vampire.

Hermione flushed. "Hardly," she said quickly. "Anyway, everything is fine, Harry. I've got it handled."

"Harry Potter?" someone called out. Harry groaned, ducking his head.

"Right, well I'm gonna go sit back down and disappear," he muttered, shooting Jasper a dark look. Hermione watched Harry leave and barely noticed when Jasper resumed their slow dance.

"Just friends huh?" he asked lowly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, more than used to people thinking her and Harry were a couple. "You're avoiding the question. If I can't help you they will imprison you for a hundred years. Not the best use of time."

"Time means nothing to me," Jasper said lowly. "And besides, you have no idea how sweet the taste of human blood is." Jasper grazed his teeth lightly against Hermione's neck and grinned when she jumped, her pulse racing. "It's in my nature, Hermione," he whispered against her neck. "I can hear the blood rushing through your system, smell the sweetness of it, almost taste it on my tongue. How could I ever give that up?"

"J-Jasper let me go," Hermione said shakily, trying her best to reach her wand from inside her robe.

"You wouldn't understand," he continued, oblivious to Hermione's discomfort and once again grazing her neck with his teeth. "It's intoxicating. I was born on blood, grew up in it. I can't give it up."

"Jasper," Hermione gasped, feeling herself tremble all over. Where was Harry? "Let-"

"Let her go, son."

Hermione felt herself being taken from Jasper's arms by another man, still ethereal, but his eyes were golden. His touch was cool, but she felt a rush of safety now that she was removed from Jasper.

Jasper looked at the man that had saved Hermione, his lip curling slightly. "Carlisle."


End file.
